The present invention relates to snap rings and more particularly to retention devices for holding snap rings securely in grooves in shaft members.
Snap rings are in common use for many applications today. Snap rings are typically used to attach components or members to shafts or cylindrical-type members. Grooves are machined or provided in the shafts or cylindrical members, and the snap rings are expanded in order to be xe2x80x9csnappedxe2x80x9d into position in the grooves. With the snap ring in place, components positioned on the shafts or cylindrical members are prevented from being removed therefrom.
Snap rings come in various types and sizes. For example, snap rings can have a xe2x80x9chorse shoexe2x80x9d shape with flanges at the open end providing means for installation and removal. The snap rings can also be xe2x80x9cspiralxe2x80x9d and comprise one or more circular coils which can be expanded in order to allow the snap ring to be installed and/or removed as desired.
Some snap rings, however, have a tendency to disengage and come loose when subjected to high axial and/or rotational loads. This is particularly true when the snap rings are used in environments which are also subjected to high vibration forces. Under high axial and/or rotational loads, spiral snap rings tend to expand outwardly. If the outward expansion is sufficient to allow the snap rings to expand beyond the diameter of the shafts or cylindrical members on which they are positioned, they can be released from their retention grooves. The resulting effects on the operating system is obvious and could be disastrous.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system and method for retention of snap rings, particularly spiral snap rings, on shafts and other members. It is another object of the present invention to prevent snap rings, such as spiral snap rings, from expanding outwardly beyond the diameter of the shafts or other members.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for retaining spiral snap rings on shafts and other members when subjected to high axial and/or rotational loads.
The present invention satisfies the above-stated objects and overcomes the problems with known snap rings, particularly spiral-type snap rings, when subjected to high axial and/or rotational loads. In accordance with the present invention, a retaining ring or member is positioned over the snap ring on the shaft preventing it from expanding under loads. The retaining mechanism is installed such that the direction of the axial loads forces the retaining ring onto the snap ring. The retaining member has a counter-bore diameter on one surface which is sized to the outer diameter of the snap ring.
Once the snap ring is installed into its groove on the shaft or other member, the retaining ring or member is positioned over the snap ring""s outer diameter. In this manner, the snap ring is prevented from expansion outwardly and is securely held in position in its groove. The snap ring thus has ability to handle high axial and/or rotational loads without expanding or becoming disengaged from its installation groove.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.